Serendipity
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: Discontinued: A series of unfortunate but humorous events led Netto and Enzan into smoking hot realationship. Hint yoai. EnzanxNetto
1. The pole

A/N: Hi everybody!!! I'm back with another Fanfiction. This time its another yoai, with my favourite pairing Netto and Enzan. Hope you enjoy it! And please read and review. Disclaimer I don't own Rockman or Netto and Enzan. (If I did I would make them hook-up! Seriously folks.) This is another one-shot, just a fluffy chapter but some citrus action. *wink wink*

Chapter 1: The pole

Netto was just bored today. He didn't know why, he just felt like watching the sky and clouds flying by. He enjoyed the silence and the peace around him. Nevertheless, it was killing him in the inside; he soon became restless and wanted to go outside. He thought it would be a good idea to walk around and get some fresh air. He surprising finished his homework, and didn't felt like doing another Net battle, knowing that he would win again with Rockman.

"Netto-chan, what are we going to do?" asked the blue-wearing PET

"I dunno Rockman, I just feel like walking around." replied Netto.

Netto had a lot of things on his mind. Food being the first thought, he soon started thinking about his friends and started wondering on their well being. But, as of today, he was too lazy to rollerblade to all his friends' house just to ask about their life.

"_I wonder how everyone…especially Enzan is…wait, did I just thought about him…"_

"Netto-chan, watch out!!!!!!" screamed Rockman.

The iron-pole knocked poor Netto on the pavement; he came back to his senses with a giant bump on the head.

"Stupid Pole! It just had to be on my way." cursed Netto to the giant pole with his fist.

"Are you okay? You're not acting like your self" questioned Rockman.

Netto was about to argue, but soon soaked in to what Rockman had said and remembered how he got hit. He soon realized that he was thinking about _him _and wasn't paying attention. He soon felt embarrassed and blushed a tint of pink.

Rockman just laughed and told Netto to go to the hospital to get himself check out. (No pun intended. But the blue PET was worried about his operator and wanted to know if he didn't suffered from brain damage.

He soon sped to the nearest hospital in Net city; luckily the nearest hospital was a few blocks away. He went to the waiting room and soon checked himself in and a nurse directed him to a bed and was told to seat on the patient bed and wait for the doctor. Netto agreed with the nurse.

Netto was getting impatient and soon started to get restless, and soon found some books beside him. He assumed it was the patients/visitors waiting for the doctor and though he could read some to kill the time.

"Netto, I don't think you should touch other people's stuff, it's very rude." Rockman said with a stern look on his face.

"Don't worry! I won't ruin it, I'll be careful."

"Sure, remember the pole."

"Shut-up!"

After a first-few minuets just reading the title of the book in his head "_The passions in the willows."_ He soon started to get those perverted thoughts again. A plastered look came on his face. He soon started to think about _him _doing those things to him.

**The man started to grab my waist behind me. I tried to escape, but I melt in his strong arms. His breath soon caresses my neck which sends shivers down my spine. I simply close my eyes and let touches guide me to a highway of ecstasy. I start to moan his name. I bit my lip to try to hold my moans and groans but to no avail. His touches were too strong, too sensational. He whispers in my ear, "Do you like?" seductively. I just agreed willingly. His hands travel under my shirt and soon started to pinch my soft-sensitive nipples. I gasped begging for more. ..**

Netto after reading it was continued this version with a fantasy of him and Enzan in his mind. He completely zone out of his reality and entered his imagination.

He soon starts to moan out his name, Rockman soon notices, but doesn't tell Netto-chan about it. He was going to find the real cause of why he was acting so weird all this time.

He recalled those moments where Netto-chan acted so weird and him and his friends. Especially, when Rockman notices him blushing around him, and acting all strange. Rockman placed the pieces together and he figured out that Netto did like Enzan and he was didn't knew himself.

Then, an idea comes into his head. He smirks evilly about his crazy scheme to hook Enzan and Netto together. But, he didn't know if Enzan had the same feelings, if so, he would need Blues help to do so.

Loud footstep start to approach, the blue-NET, soon notices and tries to warn Netto to stop. While Rockman was thinking, Netto was still moaning and still whispering his name.

"Shit!" gasped the young Net-Saviour and tried to recompose himself a split-second before the doctor entered momentarily.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Peterson." I'll do a basic diagnostic and will come back with the results." said Dr. Peterson. Netto agreed.

After 5-7 minutes of the physical. The Dr. Peterson tells Netto that he is perfectly normal and advises him to be more careful. Netto slightly embarrassed, agrees to Dr. Peterson, and decides to go back home.

The journey home didn't take long, but seen like an eternity, only being teased by Rockman.

He opens his door, to soon find his mom cooking some curry for him.

"Netto, don't you want some food." asked Ms. Hikari. "I made your favourite, curry!"

"No, thanks mom, I'm just kinda tired." Netto simply answered. Afterwards, went straight upstairs, and crashed on his soft, comfy bed.

"Seems strange….My little boy not hungry for curry? Something is wrong." Said Ms. Hikari with a hint of concern and continued with the house chores.

"_Enzan…what about him?.." _thought Netto as he cuddled his pillow tightly.

"_do I like him?"_ this thought crossed his mind, and he blushed, but quickly shook his head no. He tried to tell himself that he doesn't like him.

"_I'm a gay or it puberty?"_ he tried to reason and used logic to back up his messed-up emotional feelings for the dual-haired boy.

"Arrggh!!!! What wrong with me?" simply cried in agony while punching the poor pillow to pulp.

"_It must have been that stupid smut book."_ He finally agreed to his last thought, and simply when to bed filled with content, but, with a hint of sadness.

"_I should get that book next time; I really want to know what happens."_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Netto, only if you could hear yourself talk." Rockman said with a hint disappointment. He soon uplink himself to Net City to meet with a certain Net-navi and have a little talk about they operators.

Fin

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please send me some reviews (they give me the reason to keep writing!), the next chapter will come up soon. Dr. Peterson is a made up character I made. I only own the rights on him.**


	2. The coffee break

A.N: Hey its me…with another chappie….This chapter is in Enzan's point of view. It is fun to do both sides of the story. This chappie will show Enzan's true inner feelings.

Chapter 2 Coffee break/nap

Enzan Ijuin is not your usual teenager. Most guys like him would go outside on a bright, sunny day and hangout or go to watch the latest action movie. The usual schedule for certain dual-haired kid was always protecting the city as him being a Net-Saviour by day. Nevertheless, he also has his duties as the vice president of IPC, manage and send his dad's company to new heights. His dad was also being harsh and pressed his cold attitude towards him ever since his mom passed away. Enzan was located in his high-class office on the computer just checking the company files for any viruses. Ever since the demise of W3, he is still on the lookout for any new threats to try to overcome the city.

_Click, tap, click, tap, click, tap, click, tap…._

This was just a melody of his fingers stroking they keyboard as he types random codes and figures. Enzan didn't get any sleep these few days; on he has fuelled on caffeine. His face glued onto the screen and his Net-Navi Blues is right beside his computer.

_Click, tap, click, tap, click, tap, click, click…._

"Enzan-sama…It's been weeks since you had any sleep." said Blues.

_Click, tap, click, tap, click, tap, click, click…._

"I know….but I must finish my work." replied Enzan.

"But, I'm concerned Enzan-sama" stated Blues.

_Click, tap, click, tap, click, tap, click, click…._

"I'm almost done; at least my sacrifice did not go all in vain." Spoke Enzan as he yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap for a couple of minutes? By the look at your condition, I don't think you can continue…" observed Blues.

"What are you talking about…I'm completely fine!" yelled sleep-deprived teen.

"You're not acting like your self." said the red-coloured Net-Navi.

It figures that no one knows Enzan better than his own Navi. He knew that if he missed his beauty sleep, not only he will look like crap; he will become a lot grouchier.

Nobody wants to encounter a cranky Enzan!

"I'm just tired from all the work I have to do." Explained Enzan

"But I'm almost done" wined Enzan.

"Enzan-sama, please get off the computer and start to rest!" ordered Blues.

"Or what?" Questioned the duel-haired coloured boy.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." stated the red Navi.

"Shit" thought Enzan.

It was already too late. Blues manages to turn off his computer. But he did save all his files in his PET. Enzan was just to slow to react in time. This could be due to the lack or sleep or that he is slow.

"Go and get some sleep….NOW!"

"…" Enzan froze with mouth open wide.

"Fine" said Enzan with a defeated voice and simply walk out of the room and started to walk down the hallway.

"You'll thank me later, Enzan-sama" thought Blues right after he smirked.

…

"Ahhhh." The only sound that escaped the lips out of Enzan

Enzan just fell onto of his King-Size Bed backwards. He felt euphoric as his body was on top of comfy mattress made with Egyptian cotton. He never felt this good in such a while that he only thought it was surreal. He did remember the time that he felt happy; one time with his mom and another time with his Netto.

"Wait?...Since when was Netto….my Netto?" said Enzan in his mind.

Clearly he assumed it was the insomnia and the coffee speaking to him.

Enzan shrugged it off. But soon, his mind was playing tricks on him. He suddenly, his mind took him on a trip to memory lane.

_He was walking down the park stepping on the sidewalk closes to the river where he locates a boy around his age lying on the grass looking at the clouds._

_Enzan wanted to ignore him, but his body didn't respond to him and soon started to move on its own; started to walk towards the figure. Enzan couldn't stop, he was in a trance-like state. He noticed that he had the most gorgeous chocolate broun eyes. _

_Enzan introduced himself and wanted to know what he was doing alone in the late afternoon. The boy had a silly grin on his face, and eyes filled with innocence. _

"_Hey. I'm Netto want to see the clouds with me?" asked Netto_

"_Sure." said Enzan softly._

_After 20 minutes of conversing about clouds and ending up being side-tracked and talking about themselves. They soon bonded. This sparked a new connection that they only shared. They continued to stare at each other making their eyes speak to one another. _

_Until... a black Cadillac vehicle soon parks beside them. After dark man around the age of 35 soon appears out and starts to yell at Enzan. _

"_Come here, there you are my bratty son." said Mr. Ijuin rudely as he soon starts to pull his collar nearly dragging him on the ground. Netto wanted to yell at him or beat him up for taking Enzan away from him. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" Netto yelled with tears running down his cheek._

"_Netto…." Enzan screamed as he tried to reach for his hand. After a few seconds, the vehicle closed his and sees saw darkness afterwards…_

_This occurred when he was only 6 years old….._

Enzan woke up in a pool of sweat. He realized that he was just having a flashback….but he suppressed it like a nightmare.

"I hope I never lose you….Never." said Enzan, involuntarily, out in the open for a certain Net-Navi to hear.

Finally, Enzan feel asleep peacefully.

Meanwhile….Somewhere in the outskirts of Net-City

"This is how the plan will go down from there.." said Rockman

"No, problem. In fact, this is going to be hilarious!" snickered Blues.

"Listen, make sure you round up the rest of the gang. If this is going to work out were going to include Netto's friends in this." Reminded the blue navi as he logged out.

AN**: Yeah! I'm done this chappie….sorta ended on a cliffy…(Remember to read and write a review for me…It's keeps me writing to please my fans…!)…..**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. The plan part 1

**Chapter 3 (The Plan part 1 SMS)**

**A/N: Hey everyone!...I know I haven't done much in these past few months but been thinking about whether to continue this story or not... (Thanks for your patience my readers...)...I been too busy with first year that I forgotten how to live...seriously...i had no life at all...(been stuck at home studying and writing assignments...*pain in the ass!*...I thought to myself at least post a few more chappies before midterm exams...Anyway...thanks once again for those who favourite and added alerts to my work, story, and myself...I hope that this multi-chappie story will have atleast more than 15 reviews...(only you can make it happen...so READ AND REVIEW!). I also apologize to all my readers for sticking by me. I present you chapter 3. Not only that I had also a major case of writer's block but it seems to have dissipated for now. Sorry about the ooc ness of the characters and irregularities of the chapter. It's been awhile since I watched megaman and this fanfic may be out of sync of the developments in the anime so bear this in mind.**

**Warning: This contains yaoi meaning boy on boy actions. Don't like don't read. Simple tune anyone can follow. It also has some intense kissing. I don't own this manga/anime and blah blah blah.**

Chapter 3 The plan part 1

"So guys do you understand the plan or should I go over through it one more time?" asked Rockman to his group of 'accomplices' consisting of Gustman, Glyde, Iceman, Roll and Blues.

"Nah...I forgot ...seriously can you go through it one more time..." confessed Gutsman sheepishly.

"Ok..." agreed Rockman..." "But, everyone has to understand that we can't screw up...or the whole plan will fall apart"

"So the plan will be in three parts...First, we have to hack onto Netto's and Enzan's pets and enter into their instant messaging systems...this will require Blues, I and Glyde to complete"

"Part two, is creating the love/sex messages and sending to them thinking that it's the other person doing the writing...I give this job to Roll since you are a girl and you are a romance expert...and iceman will give his opinion on it"

"Part three; we make them hook up in some place that glide and Gustman will set up and let the sparks fly!"

"Any questions?"

"Yah Gustman?"

"But, Rockman, are you sure its gunna work...I mean what happen if we screw up?"

"Then I will have to kill you then..."

"..."

"You serious?" exclaimed Gustman

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya...no, but I will beat the crap of you if you do mess this up" stated Rockman

"Seems pretty straightforward" said Iceman while Glyde simply agreed, while Rockman was discussing the plan, Roll started to have an uneasy look on her face...soon she started to think back an incident a few days ago

...

"Roll do you think Netto will ever like me?" question the magenta haired teen.

"Of course Malyu...you're an awesome and kind person...any guy would fall for you!" Roll said cheerfully with a smile

"I hope so too...because I always loved him ever since childhood especially that incident..." and soon Malyu trailed off into a flashback.

"**You're too slow! You'll never catch me!" yell a small five year old boy with a happy face in the sunshine.**

"**Ohh yeah...We'll see about that" said the four year old pink haired girl with a look of determination on her face. **

**The two best friends were playing tag and Netto-kun was "it" was already a foot away from Malyu. He glanced back and sticks his tongue at her in attempt to irritate the already fuming girl. Just then after a few more yells and insulting shouts, Malyu had a plan to distract the boy enough to slow him down to attempt to out run the boy just until she was able to touch him.**

"**Hey Netto The curry restaurant is on fire!" screamed Malyu, thinking that her little lie will do the trick.**

"**Huh?" Netto halted as he started to look around to see if his precious restaurant didn't burst into flames. But to his surprise it didn't occur. He then tried to run again but he then noticed that Malyu wasn't around. "I wonder where the girl went." He turned around to sick her behind him and gently pointed at her back and said, "Now your it!" **

"**Hey that was not fair you cheated!"**

"**Did not" **

"**Did so"**

"**Did not"**

"**Malyu" **

"**Netto-kun"**

"**It's not my fault you got distracted"**

"**Atleast I can play the game right with using tricks"**

**A few minutes later both parties started to laugh hysterically and both landed on the soft grass beside one another. Once they both stopped laughing, they stared into the clouds and thoughts began to drift in their little heads.**

"**Netto-kun"**

"**What it is...Malyu?"**

**Malyu sat up and had a concerning look on her face that Netto took notice but didn't move from his laid back position. Malyu, fidgeting with her fingers with the fabric of her skirt, she took a big breath and said what has been on her mind for days.**

"**Netto-kun" said Malyu with a soft voice. "Will you always be with me?" and soon tilted her head down in anticipation for the upcoming rejection.**

**Netto, perplexed at the questions, simply giggled and stated the obvious. **

"**Of course, stupid that's what friends are for! We're best of friends well be with each other. If you're worried that we'll never be together, you're mistaken!" the curry-loving boy declared and he sits upright to hug the magenta haired girl. "I'll be with you even if we're not friends!" said Netto with a serious tone in his voice. Malyu looked at Netto and saw how his face showed the real, serious, and determined side of himself. Soon, the girl was overwhelmed with happiness and gladly accepted the hug from her best-friend. **

"**I would love that very much' she whispered to him. **

**They stayed like this for awhile until his stomach growled and soon the owner of said stomach realized he was very hungry and it was soon about to be lunch time!**

"**Man, I'm starved...I have to go home now I have some delicious curry to eat" Netto said as he released the girl from his arms and soon waved back at her his good byes and began to run home towards his house. **

**Malyu just stood there for a few moments and simply reminiscing in the shared embraced that they shared. She started to believe that Netto, her Netto, will be hers.**

"Malyu. Earth to Malyu"

"Hey Listen!"

Malyu snapped out of her flash from the past to be brought attended to her net navi Roll.

"Hey are you even listening to me!"

"Huh?" was the Maylu's only reply. "Sorry Roll I just zoned out or something, what was it you wanted to tell me about!"

"I wanted to tell you something important it involves Netto." The pink navi said with a serious look on her face but mixed with a bit of sadness into it. Malyu was caught off-guarded with the subject of Netto but the look on her navi said "I mean business".

" Rockman and Protoman are trying to make Netto and Enzan hook up with each other."

"..."

"Malyu are you okay?"

Malyu was having trouble processing this new found information. She wanted to laugh at her and though that it was a joke or something. But she knows her navi well enough whether to tell if she was fibbing or not.

"I'm sorry about this it pained me to say this." Said Roll with an apologetic tone. "I know you had feelings for the boy since ever, but Rockman believes that his owner is infatuated with the Enzan! ". Maylu's eyes began to water and she was holding her tears to prevent herself from crying. She didn't want to look weak in front of her navi. "I don't believe this how you know all about this!" shouted angrily at Roll as she stood from her chair.

"I'm a part of this plan and Rockman informed of my role in this." Roll revealed to her navi-owner. "I wanted no part of this but I could not tell him, I promised to keep your 'crush' a secret until you were ready to tell him yourself." explained Roll as she sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm not happy about this one bit" admitted Roll and Malyu shook her head in agreement.

"Can you tell me about this plan...I want to sabotage this." Malyu now said with a glint of evil in her tone and her face filled with contempt for the dual-haired boy. Roll was shocked to hear this from her owner but seeing the pained look on her face it seemed reasonable reaction, but still taken back of how far she was going to go for him.

"I'll be happy to do this...anything for my friend." said Roll in agreement.

"Nobody is going to take Netto away from me...He's mine" thought the pink-heard pianist and listen carefully to Roll's description of Rockman's plan.

...

Meanwhile back at Netto's room.

"Man ...I'm bored there's nothing to do today!" groaned the rollerblader on the bed lying on his back and staring at the white ceiling. Netto got up and glanced at his window and took note that it was a beautiful day today but was not in the mood to go outside. He wasn't hungry at the moment for a snack so he decided to be lazy and stay inside. He did see a pile of his homework just begging to be completed but he decided he did not want to fry his brain out with math problems so he dozed off until a dreamed about a certain net navi owner.

_Soft but strong lips were press onto petite smooth ones and both got into a feisty tongue battle with each other tasting eagerly._

_Netto moaned into his kiss but Enzan taking initiative, he bit Netto's lower lip to again access into Netto's wet cavern. Netto pleased by the sensations caused by his lover's tongue open his mouth to give in into his taking. _

_Enzan's tongue went exploring into Netto's hot and very sweet cavern and soon started to wrestle his tongue and Netto shyly did the same having a taste of him. Enzan groaned at his touch and responded greatly by French kissing the curry-loving boy hard and deep. _

"_Enzan..." another lust filled sound moaned by Netto. He soon started to pant and realized his needed to break his kiss from him if he was going to breathe to continue this. Enzan had the same thoughts as while as they both separated from each other a line of saliva was formed connecting the two lovers._

_Both were panting and gasping for air until they saw each other's aroused state which sparked more desired in both of their faces and their lower bottom regions. _

_Enzan had a sexy gaze onto Netto that made him shiver in his spine and he thought Enzan look drop-dead gorgeous with his hair slight ruffled and clothes more wrinkled and slight tint of blush on his cheeks, signifying that he was flustered. Netto was red like a cherry tomato, with a bruised bottom lip to show and half-lidded eyes saying "I want more! Touch me please" and Enzan nearly smirk at the sight of his former competitor, him weak in own desire for him._

"_God...you look so delicious" whispers sultry to Netto's ear and began to nibble at his earlobe. This action cause Netto to moan and began to blush. _

"_You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Stated the dual-haired boy as he continued his ministrations and the boy's exposed neck. _

"_Enzan" was the only reply he was able to say seeing how his touch was clouding his judgment and was not able to say something coherent. This continued on for a few more moments until he heard a knock on the door. _

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Netto got up and mumble some nonsense to realize that he was dreaming again and with a look of surprised on his face he glanced down to see his 'little wake up present 'bulged in his pant.

"Dammit...not again this is like the third time this week!" cursed the boy mentally in his head for letting his imagination getting the best of him. He now faced a dilemma that a) he was in love with his former enemy but does not have the guts to admit to himself b) he's having more erotic dreams with the boy in questions and they are getting way of hand and may have to resort to drastic means of release c) there's someone the door and he has like 20 seconds to hide the boner in his pants.

"Honey I got you some milk and cookies! Could you open the door!" announced his mom. Netto was panicking like a 3 year-old who got into trouble and was afraid of the consequences. Netto took a few breaths and acted like he just got out of his nap and took a pillow and place it in front of shorts to make the lie more realistic. "Hehe...that will cover the bulge"

"I'm coming...just getting out of bed "said groggily with a tired look plastered on his face he opened the door and added another yawn for good measure.

"Here you go...enjoy" she said as he placed the tray on his desk and she stole at glance at the pillow and what it was hiding behind it and walked away closing the door. Unknown to Netto, his mother was giggling behind his back and said "My little boy is becoming a man." "How cute."

Netto sighed in relief on how he dodged a bullet and avoided embarrassment. Sadly it wasn't the same outcome for somebody else. After finishing his milk and cookies he decided that maybe a cold shower will do the trick. And it did.

...

"Damn this...!" Cursed the dual-haired boy and ran his fingers through his short hair. "This is like the same 5 times already. Enzan was also having the same dream as Netto and by the tent in his pants and the look on his face clearly stated how he was enjoying this too much. Unfortunate for Enzan he had another business meeting with his dad's former clients to propose another deal in which will bring big profit to his ever-growing muti-billion net navi company. He was so not in the mood to play the stuck up, cool, calm and collective suave businessman.

He really had to get rid of his 'nagging' problem and soon, the door flew open and his secretary came walking and altering him that his clients were waiting for him to start the meeting and she told him to meet them at Room 4. Enzan without turning at her to look and pretend to shuffle through his papers on his desk to hide his bulge, he quickly dismissed her with a short "I'm on my way".

The secretary nodded and gazed at the CEO a few minutes and felt odd about his sudden disposition. She shrugged it off and closed the door behind her. She walked back at her seat and answered some more calls.

"Damn...how will I pull this off...Think! Enzan Think!" though Enzan quickly as an idea popped in his head. He would excuse himself to go the bathroom and cool himself off with some water splashed on his face and if it fails he would try to make the meeting quick as possible and confidently held some paper to hide his 'tent'.

Luckily the meeting flew by fast and none of the clients noticed his irregular bathroom breaks or how he was holding his papers very closely to his body; Enzan did present the deal with professionalism at least for a boy his age.

A few handshakes later and greetings the group of men left the building with a smile and soon left a boy alone in his conference room. The dual-haired boy sighed in relief and soon started to doze off again recognize how tired he was and decided that he needed a break from his work setting to venture out to the park and take a breather.

...

"Hacking completed for Netto's pet and soon adjusting his instant messaging system" said Glyde with a whimsical tone in his voice as he was hacking Netto's mainframe.

"That was fast" said Rockman. He knew that Netto wasn't much of tech-geek but he should be more careful about his PET if Glyde was able to hack into it so easily he maybe questioning the navi intentions.

"I know Netto's will be easy but Enzan's pet is a bit harder seeing how he does containing valuable data of his dad's company." Stated Glyde as he began to hack into Enzan's pet. "I may require Protoman's assistant on this. "

"Ok." Agreed the red Navi as he help Glyde bypass the Enzan's security and firewalls but he did protected his owners files and did a back-up just in case if Glyde did screw up. He noticed how Glyde placed something inside his master's and Netto's PET but it didn't sign off of being something harmful so he shrugged it off. Glyde giggled evilly inside his head knowing full well what he placed inside. His mistress will be pleased.

"This is actually fun" claimed the blue navi and smiled evilly at the empty space. Part one of their plan was successful. Now to initiate part two.

Now the fun begins.

...

**a/n: Thanks for reading this and review this it gives me a boost to continue writing ...go ahead and click the link that says "Review Chapter" I wonder what Glyde did to please Yai and I'm sorry for all Malyu fans out there I didn't mean make her the antagonist in the story but it just happened so deal with it...I never really liked her. Will Malyu ever succeed in her sabotage, will Enzan and Netto ever be together, will the sexual tension still continue. Find out next time!**


	4. Important: Author's Note Must read

**It has come to my attention that I did not update this story in 2 years? That is a long time. This translates into one thing.**

**I have abandon this story. I lost interest in it (I wrote this like two years ago and people change and so did my interests), and plus it isn't as popular in . **

**I lost my muse for this fanfic and I apologize for not having the heart to complete. It dawn to me that I made the assumption to finish this story and had the hugest writer's block. I thouhg that I place the story on hiatus my block will go away an dI will be able to jump back into this story. I lied to myself so I made a decisionI decided to break the news and discontinue it , instead of going on a hiatus and never updating it. It would be unfair to my fans to promise something and not actually doing it. At least I gave you guys some closure...the kind that you didn't want but neverhteless , I know myself well enough that I wasn't going to go back to this fandom.**

**This story is abandoned and if anyone is interested in continuing it then you have my permission, just PM if you want the story**

**I moved on to two new fandoms: Hetalia and Homestuck. I'm in the process of writing my RusCan story Taking Lessons which is getting popular and I want it to stay that way. In the future I plan on writing some Homestuck drabbles. **

**Thanks for the all the support and reviews! They made me smile.**

**With Love**

**Yoailover4lyfe**


End file.
